The objectives of this chemoprevention study are to determine the effects of aspirin and nabumetone on biological intermediate markers of cancer in a population at increased risk of developing colon cancer and to determine the mechanisms of these drugs by correlating the colonic mucosal prostaglandin levels with proliferation biomarkers.